roblox_medieval_warfare_reforgedfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Flamingbullet/IS MW:R WORTH PLAYING?
A TL;DR for those who dont want to read a whole essay on this game. "People are too lazy to spend two weeks of 4 hours a day just to get the best weapon in the game so they spend robux on legendary chests and become pay to win scum. Then you have the average joe who gets nowhere in the game because each ore released is twice as valuable as the last ore that was released. then as soon as you get a semi decent weapon a new weapon and ore is released! Thus starting the sycle all over again. You will never make it too the top without spending robux and feeding the milk cow that is medival warfare reforged. This is my attempt to open peoples eyes one last time and show them what MW:R is. Don't think this is some random person who's only played the game for two hours and is ragging on a wiki that's dead. To give me some credibility, (insert old man image here) I was there we Oathbreaker was the best weapon in the game! I'm level 15 and I've been playing since 2015. I KNOW WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT! With that out of the way I'll get to my points on why MW:R is a grind fest. I'll start off with the basic one, melee weapons: The're too many of them and don't scale well enough. For instance, from from the "diamond blade" to the "blade of encryption" its only a 5 damage difference this is ok at low levels because you can forge these items within half an hour. THE GRIND!: Get this, at level 10 you can get the "Barren" axe that deals 340 damage and costs 10,000 to forge (oh yeah, that's right, you need to PAY ingame money to forge your weapon.) or, you could get the "deprived" sword and deal an extra 5 DAMAGE!!!! AND GUESS WHAT?!?!?! THIS WEAPON IS ALMOST 2x HARDER TO FORGE!!!!! (because you have to hunt for wood and obtain 8 instead of 4 voidsteel) AND IT AINT ANY BETTER WITH THE BOWS! THE BOWS!: How? how could u mess up something SO SIMPLE as bows? You made them fire slow in the early days of the game and deal good damage in the 100's and that was a good risk and reward system. BUT NOW THEY'RE SIMILAR TO MACHINE GUNS! THAT AINT REALISTIC AT ALL!!!! You used to get hit by a bow and you'd actually TAKE DAMAGE! for instance, the neo bow used to deal 360 damage per shot! Now look at the newest bow, It deals 100 damage MAX! and how long is it gonna take you to find the best ores in the game to make that HUH?!?!?! THE PAY TO WIN ASPECT: If you take a look at the robux shop you can see that nearly all of the cosmetics are behind this paywall. You know the new update? v2.5.0? They re added hair and faces back. I bought har and faces before this update and before the game was remade. I didnt get my money back when they totally revamped the hair and face mechanic THAT'S LOCKED BEHIND A PAYWALL! *I want me robux beck demmit*. The worst thing of it all are the ore chests. the only one that really matters is the legendary chest. What people with a lot of money used to do (and still do) is buy a bucket ton of legendary chests and open them till they get all they need to obtain the newest weapons. If they didnt have the wood ore they'd just trade for it. It doesn't really help either that they made ore chests findable in the map cause the legendary chests are as rare as the 3rd rarest ore. This game makes it hard to grind your way up and essentially punishes you if you don't buy your way to the top. On the other side of the coin this game rewards you for buying all the highest tier ore and spending more money to get the gold so you can forge your OP weaopn. NO FUCK THIS GAME ITS NOT WORTH SAVING ITS NOT WORTH CRITICISING ITS NOT WORTH GIVING HELPFUL AND INSPIRATIONAL IDEAS TO ITS THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO TO HELP! THE SYCLE WONT END UNTIL YOUR WALLET DOES! Category:Blog posts